


strawberry flavored

by Sips_nervously



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (kinda inspired by my life fjgrpogjrpge), Dirty Talks, Lot of tension, M/M, Smut, and fluff fluff fluff, and lot of things happen in his office, as always little dramatic, baek is a waiter, but he's very bad at his job, chan is his manager, restaurant life, switching in every kind of way, the plot is just an excuse for some good chanbaek's fights and sexconciliations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sips_nervously/pseuds/Sips_nervously
Summary: okay he's a really bad waiter, but his manager is an asshole.and he can play with his when he wants.wait;;;;;;
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	1. BITTERNESS

* * *

"Byun, go back to work." His manager's hoarse voice cuts him off in his discussion. "Faster than that!"

The apprentice waiter sighs and sadly withdraws without even having had time to give his number to this pretty boy. This pretty face will only be a memory, a sweet dream. Baekhyun already knows it, he will feel terribly alone tonight in his cold and way too large bed for his small frame.

He sighs and walks to his manager who is waiting for him with his arms crossed, a severe look that absolutely doesn't stick to his angelic and almost too perfect face, fortunately he has funny dumbo ears and way too big balloon eyes otherwise Baekhyun could spend his days drooling on the young manager. And when he says young, it's because he's young, younger than he is and that, Baekhyun has a hard time digesting it; getting orders from a kid and then what? Okay Baekhyun only has a few months more than him, but it doesn't change anything, _he's the hyung._

"You know you're supposed to take orders and not flirt with all the customers, right ?" Baekhyun winces, noticing that the voice of this dear manager takes a mischievous pleasure to be fucking loud, so loud he can feel all the eyes on them. He knows that his sadistic manager likes, oh really likes, reprimanding him in public.

"It brings stars and likes, have you seen the latest Google reviews? They are-"

"Baekhyun, your work is not difficult, you smile, you take the orders, you pass the order to the chef, you deliver the food and then, only then, you can use your... _charm_." He says staring, moving his eyes up and down at Baekhyun, not as if he was undressing him with his eyes, but more like the other way and Baekhyun's blood starts to boil. What an asshole. A pretty hot asshole, but still an asshole. That’s exactly why Baekhyun never tried to flirt with him, he's pretty but not his style. Baekhyun loves to be admired, loved, praised, he loves to feel like the most precious and fragile thing of this world and his manager only likes to make him feel small and stupid.

"I didn't hire you to shake your ass in front of the customers, so please take this job seriously, don't make me regret hiring you." And all his colleagues dare to say that they appreciate him? Bunch of ball's lickers!

Baekhyun nods and sighs. Every day the same thing, "Baekhyun-this, Baekhyun-that". He knows he's terribly bad at his job, he tends to have his head int he clouds, he forgets the orders really easily, he's clumsy and most importantly, he hates his job. As a broke student, he can't afford to be a smart-ass, but he hates his job. He hates having to smile at old jerks who throw their plates at him because "there's too much garlic" or "not enough salt" _and your ass is salty enough, bitch?_

Yes, Baekhyun is really very bad at his job, everyone knows it, he knows it, his colleagues know it, the customers know it and especially Chanyeol knows it. The manager is the first to complain about Baekhyun, all day long, according to him he talks too much, flirts too much, gums too much, complains too much and doesn't work enough. Anything in the student's behaviour would be a valid reason for dismissal and yet he is still there. Sometimes Baekhyun wonders why Chanyeol doesn't fire him, the only reason that comes to his mind is that maybe he so desperately needs someone so he keeps him, but even on the edge of despair, Baekhyun wouldn't keep himself. Sometimes Baekhyun wonders if the real reason for his no-but-worthy-dismissal would come from the fact that Chanyeol has a crush on him or something like that, but it's all fantasy and anyway Baekhyun wouldn't be interested. Chanyeol is an asshole, remember?

A y'a, Baekhyun needs money and this job, despite the inconveniences, pays quite well. Not to mention lunch breaks and after-work parties, these are always the best times of the day.

A difficult day for Baekhyun, after being reprimanded like a child in front of everyone, he has to deal with the utlimate group of whining bitches. A group of girls, screaming, who claim their "clients-rights" and decide that they don't want to pay for everything. For literally five minutes now, Baekhyun has been forcing himself to smile like a dumbass and remain calm to deal with the situation as best he can without Chanyeol seeing, once again, that he is a failure. Not that he wants to please him or make him proud, he just wants to avoid being called an idiot again today, not in front of these bitches.

"Are you fucking ki-"

"What's the problem, ladies?" Chanyeol's voice freezes Baekhyun on the spot. With his teeth clenched, his shoulders high, he doesn't even dare to spare him a look. He should have expected it, Chanyeol is always there when Baekhyun does something wrong, it's a hell of a shitty karma, he must have done something really bad, like killing puppies or eating babies face, in a previous life.

"Your waiter is unpleasant, he threw our dishes at us without even apologizing for the wait. We've been waiting for 20 minutes, we could have died of hypoglycemia." One of the girls whines, and surprisingly, Chanyeol smiles.

"I'm sorry about that, girls. Baekhyun, let me handle this. Take care of the other customers, okay?" Baekhyun stays dumb for a few seconds, watching Chanyeol without moving. The latter talks with the group of girls and proves to be surprisingly... charming? Who would have thought that Park Chanyeol could be charming. Who’d have thought he knew how to smile. What an awkward show, it's like… very embarassing.

"You should fire him."

"Yeah, I’ll Instagram that, hashtag weirdo." He rolls his eyes and walks away to do what his manager asked him to do, hoping he won’t create more problems.

(/////////////////)

His eyes lands on his phone and Baekhyun breathes 'finally'. **11pm** , the end of his shift and he could not be happier. He hated that day from A to Z, so much so that he decided to go home, not in the mood for the traditional after-work drink. He walks, tired but relieved, to the locker room when he hears the heavy voice of Chanyeol calling him.

"Baekhyun, in my office."

_You have to be kidding me fucking Jesus Christ._

Without any escape, Baekhyun lowers his shoulders and walks in the death row.

"Sit." He orders and Baekhyun obeys, too tired to fight, he just wants it to be over and go home.

He looks at the room, small and simple for the manager of such an expensive restaurant. A few photos are on his desk, family photos, a photo of his dog and a photo of... a wedding? Weird, he never saw a ring on his finger. Baekhyun frowns, suddenly captivated by this photo of Chanyeol and a girl, both with big smiles on their face, before Chanyeol wakes him up by snapping his fingers in front of his nose.

"Are you listening to me? There are some problems with y-"

"I know, I know, I’m an idiot who can’t perform simple tasks, and besides, when I don’t shake my ass in front of customers, I piss them off." He says sarcastically, sinking into his seat. He is used to hearing all these things all day long, by force he has understood.

"Who said that?"

Baekhyun rolls his eyes to Chanyeol’s false innocence.

"You? You don’t even have to tell me anymore, you just have to look at me and I know I suck." He sighs, disappointed. Disappointed in himself. It’s his first job ever and all this experience forces him to question himself, to calm his ambition. "It’s funny, don’t you think? I’m not even able to do my job properly and I claim to want to run my own business." He laughs bitterly, kinda sadly, looking only at his hands. "You’re right, I’m an idiot. I don’t even know why you still haven’t fired me."

Everything becomes silent for a moment. Baekhyun looks up at Chanyeol who... laughs. Asshole.

"Don’t laugh, it’s your fault, if you didn’t spend all your time-"

"I didn’t think you were listening to me, but I’m glad to hear it, Byun." His way of taking things so lightly makes Baekhyun want to hit him so bad. He’s lucky he’s bigger and stronger and Baekhyun’s too tired or he would have beat him up.

"It’s not funny."

"Oh yes, it is."

Not amused, Baekhyun gets up from his seat and leans forward, hitting the desk with his fist -with a poker face not to show that he just hurt himself, fucking wooden desk- He doesn’t know what he’s doing, but he was hoping to freak him out or something like that, but the manager’s not moving. On the contrary, he looks directly at Baekhyun’s eyes, right into his soul, waiting to see what he will do.

The boy begins to tremble, suddenly overwhelmed by his physical and moral fatigue, his anger, his depression, his anguish, his doubts, his questioning, he feels his tears in his throat blocking the air and tries to swallow them deep inside. He needs to be strong, the worst humiliation would be to cry in front of that jerk… but he doesn’t have the strength to fight, it’s too late, he’s too tired and his vision becomes blurred.

"Why don’t you fire me?" He’s asking, no, he’s begging. He implores Chanyeol to stop his torture, it is a call for help and there is nothing more pathetic. Oh well, there’s something even more pathetic ; the tear that runs down his pinkie cheek. He hastens to sweep it away, but Chanyeol is faster. His thumb gently caresses his cheek, leaving Baekhyun confused. A simple touch, but it calm every part of his body.

"Why do you cry?"

"I don’t cry, I... My eyes are sweating because of your awful taste in decoration." Chanyeol giggles and gets up as well. From the moment his thumb leaves his cheek, Baekhyun feels the lack. He doesn’t want to know why, his whole mix of emotions is driving him crazy. Now he understand Suzy when she talks about her periods.

"You're not bad, Baekhyun." His voice is soft, almost too soft. "But you should try harder." Yep, too soft. Baekhyun retreats by reflex, offended. He makes a lot of efforts every single day, but Chanyeol only sees the bad times. "It's not hard, so stop acting like a spoiled kid and take your job seriously. The next time you make a mistake, you'll be fired."

The words resonate in the small room. Baekhyun has never felt so small, ridiculous, humiliated. He nods, swallows his pride and without a word, leaves.

Needless to say, he cried all along the bus ride. 

"Asshole."


	2. WEAKNESS

* * *

Baekhyun has a weakness for red wine, strong, with a woody aroma. He likes to feel the liquid in his mouth, to awaken all his senses and especially because the wine makes him _light_. The one and only thing he needs after a long day at work.

He has developed a taste for going out with his colleagues, usually the same small group, those who work at the bar and at the floor, all meet at a small pub, near to the restaurant, to drink and tell stories about the customers. Baekhyun is used to saying the same thing, no day goes by without someone giving him a number or asking him when he finishes for a drink, idiots who hope to get Baekhyun, but he never agrees. He never said yes. No, _he_ decides when he wants something and not the other way.

Tonight, they went out to celebrate the arrival of a new waitress, to make her fit in the team and also because they are used to hazing, gently, the new ones, just for fun.

"I hear she has a thing for Chanyeol."

Jongin slips into his ear, a teasing smile in his voice. Jongin is the bartender, just look at him to understand why so many girls come to shake their asses in front of the bar, he is also one of Baekhyun's best friends.

"So?"

Baekhyun takes his most selfless look before drinking his wine. Why? Is he supposed to care or what?

"How about we give her your number and make her think it's Chanyeol's?"

Jongin giggles, looking at the poor newbie that smiles stupidly at the two boys, totally oblivious of what it is saying. Once again Baekhyun doesn't react, he who would be the first to adhere to the idea normally.

"Why don't we give him his real number? He needs to get laid."

He answers coldly, eyes in the void. He still hasn't digested the manager's words, or the way he was being so lame and weak in front of this asshole.

"What? No, can you imagine if he started fucking his employees? It would be a mess."

"And why not? I hope he gets sick and his dick falls. In public."

"Wow, dude, I know you guys fight all the time, but he’s pretty cool once you get to know him, you know, when he doesn’t have the 'manager label'."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, the last thing he needs is for his best friend to stand up for that idiot dumbo.

"He’s an asshole."

"Who’s an asshole?"

 _You’re fucking with me, aren’t you_? Baekhyun freezes on the spot, the deep, fruity voice he hates so much gives him goose bumps. He doesn’t even have to turn around, he can see the eyes of the newbie, siting in front of him, her big eyes that light up when she looks at Chanyeol. Baehyun curses the whole world. What is he doing there? The manager never comes to drink with them, why he decided to come? Why tonight? Why now?

A light smile on the face, Chanyeol sits with them, next to the new one who totally eats him with her eyes, it’s so innocent, it makes him want to puke.

"I hope you weren’t saying bad things about your managers. Not without me."

He’s joking. He’s really joking? Baekhyun rolls his eyes and drinks his wine, leaving the others laughing like the balls suckers they are. All the conversations focus on Chanyeol and this is the first time he sees all the manager’s teeth and his smile, his stupid smile. He looks like 12 when he smiles, he's so ridiculous. Baekhyun doesn't talk during all the evening, he listens without really listening -well he listens attentively, but let him believe the opposite okay-.

The manager is 26 years old, he was born in November, his dog has an instagram account -Baekhyun had a mocking laugh, but he actually wondered why he never thought about it for Mongryong- and he’s single. They learn things tonight, the manager is literally interrogated by everyone except Baekhyun who just looks at him.

He doesn’t care.

He doesn’t care that he smiles when he talks and that his smile is even bigger when he talks about his dog or music, probably the two things he loves the most in the world. He doesn’t care if he keeps patting the table with his fingers and following the rhythm of the music, maybe he’s a musician, but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care if his laughter becomes melodious when he tells a joke or if his ears tend to blush when someone compliments him or when he meets the new girl’s gaze, a disgusting false modesty. He must be the first to know he’s not that ugly, he must see it with these two huge holes that serve as his eyes. He doesn’t care anymore to see that his whole body is turned in his direction, but that his face never turned this way, his eyes never met Baekhyun's. Not even once. Not a single look since his arrival. And Baekhyun doesn’t care, even if those fingers squeeze around his glass.

"Earth to Baek." Jongin’s voice wakes him up. "Okay, now I understand this… attitude."

Immediately Baekhyun looks at the boy sitting next to him, outraged by this insinuation.

"That's bullshit."

"You blush." 

"That's bullshit!"

He says, irritated. Jongin says nothing but bullshit and Baekhyun doesn’t blush, he never, or just when he's angry when his best friend says bullshit.

"What happened between you two?"

He raised his eyebrows in a suggestive way, but before Baekhyun could answer, Chanyeol’s loud laugh caught his attention.

"Yah, stop yelling!"

Baekhyun shouts, his eyebrows are frowning, he’s angry. What really pisses him off is Chanyeol’s reaction. He doesn’t look at him, _worse_ , he acts like he doesn’t hear him. What the hell is his problem? Baekhyun wants to scream, but instead he closes his lips and bites his lower lip wildly to restrain himself.

"He ruined my day and now he's ruining my evening."

He told Jongin and then got up.

"I'm going to the bathroom, then I'm out of here."

"But Baek, I'm your driver, remember?"

Another colleague, Minseok, who also happens to be his neighbour and therefore his driver when they go out after work, answers, turning everyone's attention to Baekhyun. Almost everyone.

"Don't worry, I'll find someone else."

Baekhyun doesn't realize that his eyes are on Chanyeol for half a second before going into the bar's bathroom. The reaction or rather the lack of reaction makes him miserable. How this guy can watch him all day long and not look at him after work? Fuck it !

Baekhyun lands on the door, breathing again. With his eyes closed, he bites his lip again. How could the evening have come to this? It’s no longer possible. He walks to the sink and throws cold water on his face to calm down. Why does the presence of Chanyeol make him so upset? He doesn’t even talk to him. Maybe that’s the problem, he knows he’s there and yet he acts like he’s not, and if there’s one thing Baekhyun hates, it’s to feel transparent. Chanyeol always has this tendency to make him crazy, more and more crazy, small, tiny until totally disappearing.

"I hate him."

He tells himself by looking in the mirror, his eyes slightly red, the drops of water that flow on his porcelain face. He hates him.

"You hate who?"

The voice surprises Baekhyun.

"Are you fucking kidding me??"

He shouts his thoughts out loud, surprised he didn’t hear the door open.

"Calm down, I just need to pee."

Chanyeol snaps cold. He is far away the Chanyeol all smiling and laughing, apparently the natural returns when he is in the presence of Baekhyun, his good old asshole-self.

"You should drink less you know, it’s not good for you."

And Chanyeol dares to lecture him?

"Why should I care?"

"I don't know, but you look like someone who’s gonna have a heart attack before he’s 30."

"Oh, shut up."

Again, Baekhyun can’t control his mouth and he opens his eyes when he realizes what he just said to his manager.

"I-" he’s about to apologize, but Chanyeol starts laughing, probably to mock the stupid expression on the waiter’s face.

"You’re really not like the others Baek."

Baek? Did he really just call him Baek? His nickname, which runs so naturally on his tongue makes him puzzled, especially because… he loves to hear it that way. He shouldn’t, but his voice is really something. The only thing he appreciates about him.

"I guess not."

He answers by looking away, looking at himself in the mirror. He doesn’t want to know what he means by that, actually he just wants to get out of there as quickly as possible.

"You’re really beautiful."

His heart misses a beat. It is so unexpected that he turns his eyes unintentionally to look at Chanyeol through the mirror. The manager takes a step foward and Baekhyun firmly grabs the sink. He gets even closer to Baekhyun’s back and his breathing becomes difficult, the breath freezes in his throat while Chanyeol leans a little bit to whisper in his ear.

"Really."

Baekhyun might faint if he didn’t fight, but fortunately Chanyeol was just passing by to go to a toilet. When the door closes, Baekhyun releases his breath.

"What are you waiting for?"

He hears the voice of Chanyeol through the closed door, the confused look of the older lands on this grey door that separates them.

"What?"

He asks foolishly, cursing himself to continue an unwanted conversation, but part of him pushes him to act like that.

"Why don’t you leave?"

Chanyeol comes out of the toilet, a malicious smile at the tip of his lips. Baekhyun hates him, so much.

"Were you waiting for me?" He puts his lips in a mocking grimace and approaches the sink to wash his hands, voluntarily using the one next to Baekhyun.

"N..no." He smells his burning cheeks and his lice accelerating. What the hell. "I just wanted to tell you in the eyes never to do it again. It’s called sexual harassment." He snaps his tongue, looking at Chanyeol, who stares at him, surely not taking him seriously as always. "I’m able to scream 'rapist' right now, with all my colleagues next door."

He crosses his arms, calming his breath, regaining control, but all Chanyeol does is laugh at him. It’s fucking annoying.

"You’re so sure of yourself. First of all people needs to believe that I want you."

He says, looking up and down with the same unimpressed and disgusted look, every day the same look that sends him back such a small and negative image of himself. It hurts Baekhyun, deep inside his soul, but he’s determined not to show it this time. He’s not going to let him win once again, he’s not going to let him say things he’s taking away just to do more harm.

"We can test to see who they will believe."

He opens his mouth to provoke him, but Chanyeol doesn't move, he simply looks at him, amused.

"Do you really want to make a fool of yourself in front of everyone, Baekhyun? Everyone knows that if anyone would want to do the other one, it would be you." He points out, matter of factly.

"You’re sure of yourself."

As if he wanted to 'do' a guy as fake, imbued with himself and stupid as Chanyeol.

"You’ve been watching me all night."

He proudly announces against a truly unamused and out of patience Baekhyun.

"You must have been watching me quite well to know that."

Chanyeol snorts, the confident expression cracks, surely he begins to be annoyed that this dwarf answers him constantly. He’s not used to it, he’s the manager, he gives the orders and no one answers. Baekhyun almost never answered, but tonight he is taken by an unknown confidence and he just wants to tell him in the face to go fuck himself.

"You talk a lot for such a tiny thing."

"You too, but no wonder with your huge mouth."

"You know this is gonna get you in trouble, right?"

"Yeah." He answers casually, not letting himself be intimidated by the big eyes or the threats of Chanyeol. "But I don’t care. Chanyeol, you’re just an asshole, a bad manager who spends his time pointing out other people’s mistakes to make himself feel better. You know how I call it? Insecurity. You must need to fill something, maybe it's your little dick, maybe your lack of sex life, maybe your lack of life at all. And you know what? I just figured out that I’m better, much better than you and I deserve better than to be treated like shit all day for a job I hate, because I hate it. I hate my job and I hate you."

Baekhyun is as surprised as Chanyeol to have thrown it all out loud, but he doesn’t regret it. In fact, he feels good, super good and he starts smiling, even laughing.

"So, fuck you Chanyeol." He laughs and doesn’t care what happens next. Yet his whole body forces him to stay a little longer while his head tells him to leave now, not to listen to him.

"I could fire you for that."

Just that? After that tirade, just that? Baekhyun is a little disappointed, but not surprised.

"So why don’t you?"

"I can’t fire someone because they have a bad drink. They have to make a fault."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes for the umpteenth time. A fault? He wants a fault? All right he’ll give him a reason to fire him. He doesn't reflect and closes the distance between them, chest to chest, on the tip of his feet and he kisses him. No sweetness, no cravings, just a bitter, wild kiss. Chanyeol is too surprised to react and Baekhyun seizes the opportunity to control everything. After kissing him, he licks his lips.

"Apple juice? What a baby." He looks up and smiles, satisfied. "I guess we won’t see each other tomorrow."

Then he leaves without looking back. All night he’s been celebrating his new freedom by dancing to clear his head, drinking to forget that maybe he just made a mistake, laughing to forget that he really loved it.


	3. HUNGRYNESS

* * *

The answer is _yes_ , he regrets. The awakening is difficult, his headache too present which doesn't make him forget the events of the day before. Last night -or this morning-, he fell asleep with his clothes on and shutters open.

"Fuck." He sighs and falls against his bed, growling on contact with the mattress. His eyes look at the ceiling with intensity as he wonders what he is going to do now. He has no job, no money and a hangover. He takes his phone, not knowing what to expect, but all he finds is about twenty texts, all from Jongin. He sighs and throws his phone on the bed.

Did it really happen or did he dream? Anyway, he feels bad, terribly bad and it's not just because of his excessive drinking. After a long shower, Baekhyun dresses up with the idea of acting like an adult for once in his life. He is determined to go to the restaurant as if nothing had happened and maybe Chanyeol will agree to give him his job back. He can ask him nicely or prove that he is not a desperate case, even cry at his feet if he wants, Baekhyun will do anything to get his job back, even if he has to swallow his pride.

Stress invades him as he walks through the restaurant door. Some colleagues are already here, some are talking to each other, others are on their phones. Jongin is also there and he's talking with.... Chanyeol. Baekhyun swallows when his eyes are on the manager. His look is casual, a sweatshirt and jeans, very boyfriend, and yet it doesn't help to relax Baekhyun.

"Okay, let's go, you can do it." He encourages himself, the last boost before walking to the bar.

"Hey Baek!" Jongin sees him first. "Glad to see you're alive." It's a little bitter, but deserved. Baekhyun pouts, but he's not there for Jongin, he'll make it up to him later.

"Chanyeol, can I..." he clears his throat, trying to keep a confident voice. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

The manager arches an eyebrow and nods. It was easy, Baekhyun thinks. Somewhat relieved, he follows Chanyeol to his office. He sits and waits, for once he really wants to be small, tiny and disappear. Chanyeol closes the door and sits in front of him, with a blank face and Baekhyun is starting to kinda miss his ridiculous smile.

"I'm listening to you."

Okay, it's time. Baekhyun takes a deep breath, ignoring his heart that beats like a madman and tris to compose himself. He has nothing to lose anyway, just his pride.

"I... I wanted to apologize, my words went beyond my thoughts, I don't know what got into me yesterday, I... I don't hate this job and I don't hate you, I'm ready to give it my all, to make efforts like you asked me. I'll be your best waiter, I promise I... I really need this job, Chanyeol." It's already pathetic to hear, so he can imagine very well that it must be just as pathetic to see him. He waits, worried, for Chanyeol to answer.

For the moment, the manager is observing him without saying anything, probably thinking. Baekhyun takes it as some kind of good news, he considers his words instead of firing him right away.

"You're fired Baekhyun."

And everything collapses.

An anchor clings to his heart and makes it fall heavily into his stomach.

"All right." He whispers with his head down, all his desire to fight leaves him, he is just ready to accept. "I... sorry." He doesn't even know why he apologizes, but he realizes it's not for Chanyeol, but for himself. He apologizes for being such a disappointment to himself and for getting himself into such a mess.

Without saying anything more, he gets up avoiding Chanyeol's gaze and walks to the door.

"You're fired from your job, Baekhyun." Yes, he heard, he understood, no need to repeat it. He must feel all powerful with his ass on his seat, what assh- "But I have another job for you."

What? Is this a joke to humiliate him? Baekhyun turns, lost and anxious. He doesn't want to hope and to be disappointed, which Chanyeol is very good at.

"We're looking for an assistant manager, I can train you for this position and if you're up to it, it will be yours."

It's really a joke, isn't it? He's firing him to give him a promotion? After everything he said? After the way he acted? After all the criticism he's received about his job? Baekhyun doesn't believe a word of it.

"Yeah, right, assistant manager of garbage disposal?"

"I'm serious Baekhyun, but if you're not interested, I'll find som-"

"No, I am. But I... don't understand. Why me?" Maybe he shouldn't ask such a stupid question that would change his mind, but he doesn't understand. Is he still dreaming?

"I told you, you're not bad. You're not an idiot. Of course, you're a bad waiter, very bad, but you're good with customers, you talk with them, you listen to them and you think intelligently. I've already seen you solve an order problem without panicking and the customers left satisfied. You're a bad waiter, but that doesn't mean you're bad at everything." It's strangely good to hear, something in Baekhyun's chest wakes up and warms up to give him the comfort he needed.

"Thank you." That's all he finds to say, totally overwhelmed by the compliments coming from his manager's mouth.

"That's why I decided to offer you this job, I've been thinking about it for several days."

So before what happened last night, it makes Baekhyun even less proud of himself if that's possible.

"For yesterday, I-"

"Let's not talk about it anymore, we both screwed up. Let's forget about it. And don't kiss me anymore."

Baekhyun nods, determined to obey the manager completely. This time it's decided, he won't disappoint him.

"I heard Baek got a promotion."

"Oh, yeah?"

"I heard he was going to become a manager."

"What? But he sucks at his job, I'm always behind him catching up on his craps. How did he get a promotion?"

"He probably went under the desk."

Obviously it was only a matter of time before everyone started gossiping about the news of the day. The worst thing is that Baekhyun hears them whispering behind his back, but he doesn't care.

"Hey, you losers, Baek doesn't need to go under the desk to show he's better than you. Get your fingers out of your ass and be useful." Jongin snaps at them, fed up with this endless bitching.

"You're the one who should be manager." Baekhyun laughs when he sees the group disappear, also because it is rare to hear Jongin speak so savagely. Of the two, Baekhyun is the sassiest.

"Seriously, Baek, I'm happy for you."

"Me too, but.."

"But what? If Chanyeol gave you this chance, it's because you deserve it, stop doubting yourself." He said nicely, giving him a little elbow.

"I'm not so sure, Nini."

"Why do you say that? He told you you were great with customers and all that, right?"

"Yeah, but I... listen, this has to stay between us, okay?"

Jongin nods his head.

"I kissed him yesterday."

He gasps.

"What?"

"Not so loud!"

"You... Baek, no, you... no."

"It wasn't out of envy, it was just to provoke him. We had a fight and he wanted me to make a mistake to fire me so I kissed him."

"You might as well have hit him. Or spit on him. Or scratch his car. Or m-"

"Okay okay okay, I get it. I screwed up." He sighs, putting his head between his hands. It has become impossible to watch Chanyeol without thinking about it, so working with him every day? It's going to be very complicated.

"And how was it?"

"Nini!"

"What? Chanyeol is pretty handsome, I bet he's a good ki-"

Baekhyun hits him to shut up, both of them start laughing.

"Let's forget about it, shall we?"

"All right." Baekhyun smiles, sometimes he wonders what he would do without Jogin by his side. "Hey, Baek guys went under the desk, OUTCH." He hits him again on the top of the head. Yeah, he's wondering what he'd do without him.

On his first day of training, Baekhyun is anxious. He puts pressure on himself because he really wants to do things right, he wants this job, he wants to prove to himself that he can do something, he doesn't want to disappoint himself anymore. So he's serious, very serious, too serious. Sometimes he even stops breathing when he does something to stay focused.

With Chanyeol, he learns to deal with schedules, employee management and stock management as well.

"It's the most annoying part of the job." The manager laughs comfortably sitting on an armchair in his office. It's coffee break, so obviously it was a joke, but Baekhyun doesn't react, he leaves a naive little "ah".

And so the day passed. Spending the day with Chanyeol was not as nightmarish as he thought, actually they didn't talk too much, Chanyeol was talking and Baekhyun was listening carefully. It was professional and that's fine.

The next day, Baekhyun is still as anxious as ever, but the day is calmer and cooler. Today, they are interviewing because they are looking for a new server.

"I heard the old one got fired." Chanyeol jokes again, sitting at his desk right next to Baekhyun. He tapped the desk with his fingers while waiting for a candidate to arrive. Baekhyun is quite excited about interviewing, especially because he is now on the other side. "You want to take care of it?"

"Are you sure about that? I don't know, I-" He stops when the candidate walks into the room. Tall, brown hair, almost perfect line and face as soft as manly. "I'll take care of him, yes." He whispers to Chanyeol.

Baekhyun immediately took the lead and asked various questions to which the boy, named Sehun, answered with delicious innocence. The boy's impression is totally positive for Baekhyun, totally hypnotized by his beauty and shy little smile, not necessarily by his skills.

"And you live far from here?"

"It's true that it's more convenient if you work late." Chanyeol notices Baekhyun's overly provocative attitude and redirects the interview each time. Baekhyun doesn't even pay attention, he's too busy looking at Sehun with a dreamy look.

"Yes, more _convenient_ if you have to come home quickly. Although, I hope you're not the kind of guy who's too fast -" he cuts and stretches all of a sudden. Straight into his seat, he looks down to see what he really hopes he has imagined. But he didn't imagine, Chanyeol's hand is really on his dick.

"Are you all right?" Sehun asks, concerned while Baekhyun swallows and squeezes his legs to the maximum.

"Yes, I, hm, said I was hoping that-" And despite that, Chanyeol even manages to move his hand, slowly, up and down, stroking his dick under the table while keeping his expression totally detached. "That you... are not the type to..." He impossibly squeezes his legs to stop him, but the effect is the opposite. Chanyeol accelerates the rhythm taking his clothed cock with his full hand and against his own will, his legs spread. "-want to go home....quickly. The, the work rhythm is.... di... fficult." Just like his breathing now, he stops himself from breathing to avoid meowing under the hands of Chanyeol, the son of a bitch.

"It's true, the days can be long and endless" - he says by reducing the rhythm of his movements, playing with Baekhyun - "but they are satisfying when they come to an end." He must feel how hard Baekhyun fights not to let anything appear, but he is close and as soon as he feels too close to his own orgasm he uses his hand to remove Chanyeol's one, but eventually intertwines their fingers and directs Chanyeol's hand.

He comes in his pants, ashamed, his vision is starry and his face red and a little sweaty from holding his breath for so long.

"Sehun, nice to meet you. We can try a shift tomorrow if you're free." No matter what they say, Baekhyun remains in his seat, trembling. He had never experienced this before, this total loss of control and this inner battle. It's exhausting, he could sleep if he didn't feel so disgusting.

The slamming of Chanyeol’s office door brings him back to reality.

"What was that?" His voice betrays his anger, not that he tries to hide it anyway.

"A lesson, so you stay focused."

"Focused? With your hand on my dick? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Baekhyun, you have to learn to stay professional, you kept flirting with him, it was embarrassing and as a manager you can’t afford that."

"But you can afford _that_." He points the extended task on his pants and hears Chanyeol giggle.

"I know it’s unorthodox, but your pretty mouth has been wise."

So it’s like that? An abuse of power. Every part of Baekhyun’s body refuses to let himself be ridiculed and used by Chanyeol's monstrous hands.

"I imagine that now you imagine everything that my pretty mouth could do."

"You’re going to tell your friend Jongin?" He pouts delicately, but Baekhyun smirks while shaking his head.

"She can keep it to herself if she’s already busy choking on your dick." He rises from his seat, possessed by all his demons, and takes a step forward.

"Baek."

"Then she’ll make you cry and scream, while she fucks you with her tongue until you lose the ability to talk and think." Another step. "You will think only of her, all the time, every day." And another.

"Stop it right now."

"You’ll wake up in the morning, hard because of all the wet dreams you’ll have, and you’ll call me." Nothing separates them now, just a little air. Baekhyun simply provokes him, but he arches an eyebrow by observing Chanyeol’s reaction. He’s not pushing him, he’s not leaving, he’s not even trying to back out. He wants that and it turns him on just as much as it scares him because he just wanted to put pressure on him. Anyway, it's way better. "You’ll touch yourself thinking about me, and I hope that day you’ll call me on the phone so I can hear you moaning because of me." He smiles, his eyes leave those of Chanyeol to admire his lips delicately opened to let the air pass. They look delicious, almost waiting for something, and if he didn’t stop himself, he'll eat them. "And the worst part is, I would never touch you." Last provocation before taking a step back and leaving the manager’s office, satisfied.


	4. DEVOURNESS

* * *

Chanyeol finally left him alone and Baekhyun enjoyed this moment of peace. He could concentrate on important things like his job and without the giant distracting him with his stupid jokes or inappropriate gestures.

Since the last time, Chanyeol has been avoiding Baekhyun's eyes and he's enjoying it.

Until it annoys him.

"Well, I already know what you're going to tell me, but this is the tenth time you've sighed in two minutes, so tell me what's wrong."

Baekhyun blinks, amazed by Jongin's sudden seriousness, his fist on the bar. "Nothing? I don't sigh, I breathe."

The bartender rolls his eyes, desperate. He never knew how to force Baekhyun to admit things, this little thing can be incredibly stubborn. "So you breathe noisily, stop it because it irritates me!"

"Whoa, calm down, tiger, what's wrong with all of you today?" He frowns, overwhelmed by all these things that no longer roll normally at all. Jongin is supposed to be the happy one and a little naive super friend who always gives Baekhyun unwanted hugs (he secretly appreciates them), and Chanyeol should- _Wait, no, who cares about Chanyeol?_

"All of us? Baek, did something happen again with Chanyeol?"

"No." He answers without too much confidence, his heart beating with surprise at the announcement of this name in Jongin's mouth.

"Baek."

"No, I'm telling you, it's all right. Peachy cucumber fine." He responds with an high-pitched voice, a natural reaction when he lies. He can't lie and Jongin knows him too well not to notice that. He avoids his gaze, he doesn't want to feel too guilty for not telling him, but he can't. He doesn't want to. It's his secret, _their_ secret.

"Baek, plea-"

"Hi." Baekhyun's eyes grow bigger with admiration when Sehun comes to greet them, even more beautiful than in his memory, simply dressed in a black t-shirt with rolled up sleeves. "Thank you again for inviting me to come today, I guess you must have had a lot of applications."

Adorable, it is the only word that comes to Baekhyun's mind. He speaks in such a soft, sweet voice, adorned with his shy half smile, Baekhyun wants to bite him. He cannot turn his eyes away from the brown, only when he feels a heavy look on him, in the distance. The manager's eyes are on them, he feels it like the wind hitting his face.

"We've had a lot of people, but you're the only one we liked." He winks to the boy. "How about I show you the locker room? So you can get to know the place a little better. And then you can change your clothes, we have a new t-shirt with our logo on it. I personally chose the color." He proudly announces, the domed torso.

He gets up from his seat and grabs Sehun's arm to walk next to him, close to him and from there he can see the height difference. Both walk to the stairs that lead them to the lower floor where the changing rooms, the managers' office and the staff room are located, and when he walks with Sehun, he knows that Chanyeol is watching them.

"Pink? Really?" Sehun watches perplexed as the restaurant's t-shirt is a soft pink, but still too pink for him.

"This color will perfectly match your complexion." He smiles and throws the shirt at him. "Change now, then we can start the serious stuff."

Sehun obeys despite his confusion and takes off his shirt to put the other one, just in front of Baekhyun's eyes who doesn't dare to miss a single second of this free show. He unconsciously licks his lips and then looks away when he feels his cheeks turning pink.

"I told you it would look good on your complexion, you're perfect. Now, let's get to work."

Everything to forget who was almost about to drool on the new young waiter.

"Jongiiiiiiiiiiiin." The pouting boy puts his head against the shoulder of the so-called Jongin, his eyes still riveted on the waiter who is taking his marks on the floor. The other servers help him to learn the layout of the room and especially the number of tables. "My heart is racing, I'm having a heart attack."

Jongin roll his eyes. According to the bartender, it's usual, as soon as Baekhyun meets someone he likes, he becomes totally dramatic. And it's the same theater every time. "Baek, forget it, he's too young, too pure, too innocent, don't touch."

"But."

"Don't. Touch." Jongin commands in an authoritative voice, absolutely not softened by the pout of the older one. "Don't play games with me, you already have enough problems to add one more." And again, he's right. Baekhyun grunts.

"I hate it when you're right."

"I know." He giggles and ruffles the assistant manager's blond hair. The latter smiles at the gentle gesture and closes his eyes for a moment.

"Nini?" Suddenly his eyes open round and he gasps. "I had a vision." He turns his face slowly towards his friend, worthy of Just Raven. "I see him even when I close my eyes." He whines and pushes his head against the bartender's shoulder, who giggles at the blond man's dramatic actions. "He undressed in front of me, like that, poof. A strip tease in the locker room, how I'm supposed to be focused now-- oh hey."

During his words, a wild manager appeared out of nowhere, his huge globular eyes are fixed on the two boys, especially on Baekhyun who clears his throat clumsily. "Baekhyun, you don't get paid for doing nothing so, work." His eyes don't translate anything, but they don't remain longer than necessary on Baekhyun.

"Y..Yes, sorry. I'm going to go help Sehun with the table numbers, I have a secret method that works very well." He proudly exclaims and walks with his head up until he meets a chest.

"No, you're going to do some paperwork in the office and I'll take care of Sehun." Baekhyun looks up and meets Chanyeol's cold eyes, not totally unusual, but this time it causes him sensations all over his body.

"But I want to help him, I think he trusts me and he's the only one who listens to me, others look at me as an opportunist." He begs him with his eyes. His colleagues don't yet respect him, because of rumours about his promotion, Sehun seems to be the only one who could give him the satisfaction of doing a good job. The fact that it's Sehun is just a little bonus.

"I said no."

"But I'm sure I could-"

"No! Go to the office right now before you make a scene." His voice cools him down, totally closed in negotiations and apparently he doesn't care what Baekhyun wants, when it's just to show him that he's a good assistant. 

He sits in his chair and sulks. He sulks for an hour, arms crossed and a pout on his face. The door opens to reveal Chanyeol's tired silhouette. The latter arches an eyebrow, wondering if he is not dealing with a child rather than a future assistant manager.

"You really are a kid."

"Me? You're the kid. Admit you don't want to give me the job." The accusations surprise Chanyeol. He opens his lips and a sigh escapes.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not doing anything to help me. You just want to punish me again and again. You made me hope to punish myself for being incompetent and insulting you and now you are punishing me for the last time." Confrontations have become common between them, but this time it's serious and Chanyeol doesn't believe his ears. He can be a lot of things, angry, cold and sometimes a real asshole, but he's not cruel. He doesn't play with other people's expectations or feelings. "Except you started it, you tou... you touched me during a moment of weakness where I could have say nothing or defend myself."

Everything is bad faith, he just presses the buttons that might work. Even if it's basically part of the truth, Chanyeol should never have done that without asking him for his consent, even if he clearly had it, even though Baekhyun decided to play the inaccessible bitch.

"I'm... I'm sorry, I didn't know that..." When Baekhyun looks at him, he no longer sees the usual asshole, but a little puppy that has just been scolded. Chanyeol's eyes move in all directions as if he was looking for his words, but he only looks at the ground. His heart suddenly becomes heavier, taken by a furious desire to surround him with his arms, but he doesn't do it, he just looks at him. "This job is serious, I'm serious."

"Then why are you acting like an asshole? I'm just asking you to give me a chance to show you that I can be good." Their eyes meet again, Chanyeol looks up and frowns.

"I want you to do the right things, but you can't do them with Sehun."

"And why that?"

"Because you will not remain professional Baekhyun. He's been here for two hours and you can't concentrate anymore, or think about anything else _apparently_." He rolls his eyes on that last word. "And all that makes you a bad candidate for this position."

"Oh, so I have to understand that you're keeping me here just because you want to see me succeed?" He asks sarcastically. "That's ridiculous, Chanyeol, I can remain neutral with him. I like him, yes, but I'm not gonna jump on him in the middle of the restaurant." Chanyeol grits his teeth, his jaw moves under tension and Baekhyun immediately notices it. "I'll wait until the end of his shift."

He doesn't know why he acts like that, in search of conflict or something, but his mouth works alone. He knows he's provoking him voluntarily, but he doesn't understand where it comes from, it's just in the moment. He's carefully observing the giant for his reaction, with anticipation.

And the worst part is that it frustrates him when Chanyeol simply shrugs his shoulders.

"I say that for you, Baekhyun, but you'll only do what you want anyway." He says like he's the most disinterested person in the world. The blond is offended, but mostly confused. Confused because of Chanyeol, but also because of himself. Why does it bother him so much that the boy doesn't care? He turns his chair around and sulks again.

(...)

It is late and Baekhyun has just finished his shift. With his head against Chanyeol's desk, he sighs. Fatigue invades his whole body, it's the first time he had to manage an evening alone, without Chanyeol to support him in case of problems. The manager left the restaurant in Baekhyun's hands to enjoy a well-deserved evening of rest. Everything went well, but the stress put him on his seat, on Chanyeol's seat.

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun raises his head and his eyes met Sehun's, he no longer has a pink t-shirt on him. "I'm going to go, I just wanted to say good night."

A tired smile stretches on Baekhyun's face, Sehun's kindness touches him and even if he really likes the boy, Baekhyun begins to see him as a little brother rather than a potential lover. It's disappointing, even for him, but Sehun is really touching, he can't help but want to protect him.

"Thank you Sehun, very good job tonight."

Sehun smiles frankly, visibly happy. He nods and disappears... before coming back ten seconds later. "Do you want to... have a drink... with me?" Baekhyun can't hide his surprise, he sees Sehun blush with embarrassment. "I mean, you... I noticed that no one was talking to you except Jongin." Oh, really? Baekhyun himself had not noticed that all his colleagues had totally ignored him. "Chanyeol too, but he still tends to be..."

"To be an asshole? Yes, I know."

"Pissed off."

Baekhyun giggles and runs a hand through his hair. "It would be my pleasure, Sehun, but I..." He what? Does he have to say no because of Chanyeol? No, he wants this drink, he wants to know Sehun, to learn more about him. "I have a better idea."

They end the evening in Chanyeol's office with several bottles of Soju. The discussions are pleasant, Sehun turns out to be a very funny and very cute boy, it underlines the childish features of his face. He likes to dance and he's pretty good at it from the videos he showed him on instagram. He also has a boyfriend and a dog, and both are adorable. Baekhyun smiled all evening, comfortable and happy to have found a friend in Sehun, someone who sees him as an older brother.

"I can tell you now, but I hate pink." He laughs as he takes the shirt out of his gym bag and throws it on the desk. Baekhyun pouts.

"It's my favorite color and Chanyeol only likes this shade." Sehun raises an amused eyebrow.

"You seem to know each other well with Chanyeol." The sentence takes Baekhyun by surprise as he chokes on his drink.

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know? Chanyeol also has a dog, Chanyeol always wears caps when he arrives at work, he also likes music. You may not notice it, but you're talking a lot about Chanyeol.

"What? No, I... I need you to get to know him too, he's your manager."

"I'm just saying it's a good thing. Does he know so much about you?"

This question strikes Baekhyun in the face. Does Chanyeol know him? Of course, they have been working together for several months, but he has never been interested in Baekhyun, whereas Baekhyun seems to know a lot about his manager.

"I... yes, surely. But you know, he talks a lot, that's why."

"That's right, it's not his only annoying habit, by the way, you know that thing that he does with his hands."

"He touches his hair all the time, a real chick." Baekhyun rolls his eyes and Sehun smirks, delighted to have proved his point. Baekhyun knows him more than he would like to admit.

The evening was pleasant, Baekhyun cleans the office after Sehun's departure, he throws away the empty bottles and the few bags of chips. He wants everything to be clean for Chanyeol. While cleaning, he shifts the few photos on his desk and looks at one of them. The picture of Chanyol and his dog. The manager wears a sleeveless white blouse, grey hair and his dog wearing a diaper. Baekhyun giggles, unconsciously detailing every detail of the manager's face. He looks happy in this picture, not to mention his blouse, it fits so well. He puts the picture in his place and decides to go to instagram, taken from a deep curiosity. PCY smiles on almost all these pictures, except when he pouted to show his dimple. Baekhyun rolls his eyes, amused.

Several photos caught his attention, but two in particular. One seems to be taken by a professional, it looks like an advertisement. Chanyeol is just wearing a suit, without a shirt, but his chest is just here to tease, not visible enough to see, just leaves room for imagination. The second is quite different, different. A picture of him in a park, very simple, dressed just in a black hoodie and torn jeans, nothing exceptional, but the legend attaches Baekhyun's eye. A few sentences, probably lyrics from a song or poem.

**As your guardian, I will block the stiff wind**   
**Even though people turn their backs to you**   
**If I could become the person**   
**Who can wipe your tears on a tiring day**   
**It will be paradise**

He doesn't know why it makes him emotional, he copies the lyrics and hurries to search for the song on google, but nothing exists. His heart is beating a little faster, did Chanyeol write that?

"Why are you doing this to me, Chanyeol? Why do you have to be so perfect everywhere, and a real asshole with me?" Baekhyun sighs and turns off his phone. Did this whole conversation turn his brain upside down or does he really want to talk to Chanyeol right now? He doesn't know and anyway he must be sleeping at this time or probably having fun somewhere. He frowned at this thought, Chanyeol having fun elsewhere with other people. He never smiles with Baekhyun, but he does with others. He imagines all these things that the manager can do with others that he doesn't do with him and it annoys him. It annoys him because it excites him to imagine everything he could do with Baekhyun. Oh the blond curses himself for being like that, so weak and so sensitive to the images in his head. He shouldn't, but he ends up touching himself against Chanyeol's office.

(...)

  
"Baekhyun!" The blond is drawn from his dreams by the baritone voice of the manager. Quickly he understands that something is wrong, he seems even more angry than usual. "My office, right now." His tone leaves no room for negotiation and Baekhyun follows him after exchanging a worried look with Jongin.

In the office, Chanyeol takes a pink t-shirt, Sehun's t-shirt. Baekhyun swallows, he totally forgot to throw away the t-shirt when he left last night, the pink t-shirt spotted with an almost translucent white since he had the good idea to wipe himself on it after his embarrassing me-time last night.

"What is it?"

"A... shirt?" Baekhyun is trying a joke, but it's a big failure.

"Can you explain that to me? I saw everyone in their shirts today, but obviously someone lost them here yesterday." All his body language clearly blames Baekhyun and it irritates him, because he didn't do anything. It's just a series of unfortunate events.

"I... It's Sehun's."

"All right, and what's Sehun's shirt doing in my office that's supposed to be off-limits to employees?" His voice is calm, but his gaze could burn him down on the spot. Baekhyun is very small, very very small.

"He forgot it last night. He just came to say goodbye and threw his shirt at me, like, for joking." Baekhyun looks everywhere but Chanyeol's eyes simply because they are too intimidating and he can't lie when he looks at them.

"Oh, really? And how did this... how did it get there?"

Baekhyun's cheeks become red with shame, he tries to hide them by lowering his head. "It's... it's mine." He stutters under pressure and buries his face in his hands. He already knows that Chanyeol will misunderstand everything, he will fire him and goodbye to his dream job, everything is ruined once again.

"Yours?" His voice is violently swept against the walls and Baekhyun trembles with fear.

"It's... it's not what you... you think, I..."

"You what? In my opinion, it's very simple. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to make a report."

"N... no, please, let me explain."

"Explain what? That you waited until I left to get a clear shot with Sehun. And in my office? Don't you have any fucking respect for me?"

"Yes, I.."

"No, none. You provoke me all the time, but I won't let it pass, not this time." He is about to leave the room but Baekhyun grabs his arm before he disappears.

"Nothing happened." He no longer controls the tears that invade his cheeks by dozen and his trembling fingers cling firmly to Chanyeol.

"You want to make me believe that when you've been drooling on him since the second you saw him in that office. I hope it was, at least, worthing it." He tries to free himself from Baekhyun's hand, but the boy fights and manages to move closer and hug Chanyeol's waist as hard as possible so he can't remove his arms.

"I didn't do anything, I didn't touch him, I can't." He puts his head against his chest, keeping his grip as strong as possible as if his life depended on it. It actually depends on it, so he fights until Chanyeol decides to listen to him.

"And why can't you do that? You suddenly turned straight?" He retorts sarcastically, but Baekhyun doesn't care.

"No, I... we were here last night." He feels Chanyeol's chest vibrating and quickly talks again so he doesn't have time to talk first. "But we just talked, nothing more. He's just a friend." He feels so much the need to justify himself that he emphasizes the words "just" and "friend", he wants Chanyeol to hear them. Still motionless, he doesn't dare to move, even his head, for fear that Chanyeol will manage to get rid of him. "I shouldn't have let him in here without your permission, I'm sorry."

"How did it get on the shirt?"

Oh, that.

"Please, I-"

"How?"

"Chan-"

"How?" Baekhyun starts sobbing against Chanyeol's chest and shakes his head. He won't answer, it's too embarrassing.

"Please stop screaming." He begs and cries. Maybe the manager doesn't realize it, but he's really scary when he gets angry and Baekhyun doesn't like it. He never wants to hear that again, or see his black eyes again. He wants to see his ridiculous smile and the light in his eyes, his gigantic watermelons eyes.

Unexpectedly, Chanyeol's hand caresses his head and runs through his hair. Baekhyun loves this kind of contact, it calms him down, he sniffs and breathes.

"I'm sorry I screamed." Surprisingly, Baekhyun squeezes his arms even more, leaving nothing between their two bodies. "But you have to understand that all this is... really suspicious."

"I didn't do anything with Sehun." The smaller finally lifts his chin up to look the manager in the eye, his puppy eyes wet with tears and his lips form a sad pout as he sniffs like a child. Something stops in Chanyeol's chest, he can't stand this whole scene it's too much for him.

"I... I believe you, okay? Stop crying now." The smaller nods and once again Chanyeol's heart misses a beat.

"I'm stopping, I'm stopping. But I swear, I want you to believe me for real." Chanyeol's hand leaves his hair to rest between his shoulders, his fingers are making circular movements.

"I believe you for real, but I'm having trouble erasing this image of you and Sehun." He sighs in defeat, part of him believes Baekhyun, but the other part can't and as soon as these images come back, he tightens his fist. Baekhyun feels the ball of nerves forming in his upper back and looks at Chanyeol confused.

"I don't understand, why are you... are you... jealous?"

"What? Pffffft no." No, but he's still trying to back off, except that Baekhyun is still not determined to get away from him. "Why should I be? I mean, I don't care, I don't even care at all. So I don't see why you're saying that, it's ridiculous." Chanyeol's agitation convinces him otherwise and he supresses a smile.

"You don't care?"

"Yes. I mean, I have something else to do with my life than to care about what you do in your life. I mean, not in my office. I mean, I want you to do whatever you want, but not in my office. But yes, I don't care, outside my office I mean-"

Is there a button to turn this giant thing off?

"Kiss me."

"I mean, it's still-- what?" His eyes enlarge round, bewildered, Baekhyun is totally amazed by the size of these things, almost as big as he is.

"Kiss me, for fucks sake." He could initiate the kiss because he's dying to, but he wants it to come from Chanyeol. Baekhyun's eyes are full of apprehension, he is waiting for something, he is waiting for Chanyeol.

"N... No, I, no, I can't."

 _You can you big baby, it's simple, you just have to lean._ "Why not?"

"Because I... we... we work together and we can't." Baekhyun's face unintentionally decomposes. Is he really rejecting him? And he's using this phony excuse for that? All the signals were wrong?

"You can Yeol, please kiss me." He becomes impatient, but above all the reduced hope, as well as the temporary moment of joy that inhabited him anymore. His stomach twists when Chanyeol shakes his head.

"I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay what's wrong with chanyeol now?


	5. SWEETNESS

* * *

Sorry? Really? It's Baekhyun who is sorry for humiliating himself in this way. He couldn't stay any longer in that room, he fled as quickly as possible to take refuge in Jongin's arms. How could he be so stupid? He misinterpreted all the signs, Chanyeol's jealousy may not even have been jealousy, he was right, he didn't care if Baekhyun was 'doing' Sehun, all he wanted was that nothing to happen here, in the restaurant. The last time was only a hard-learned lesson (very hard-hard-learned), but not an invitation to do more.

He should have known, Chanyeol doesn't like him. It's more than obvious. Chanyeol has never made the slightest effort to get to know him, he never talks to him about personal things and above all they are not even friends. Who knows, maybe Chanyeol doesn't even like boys? Maybe he's straight? Maybe Baekhyun is not good enough, not smart enough, not competent enough, not pretty enough. Anyway, he doesn't know if he can live with it. Well, yes he can, but he must be a little dramatic first.

The atmosphere of the evening was complicated for everyone, Chanyeol and Baekhyun didn't talk to each other and didn't even dare to look at each other or stand next to each other, which had an impact on the whole team. In the middle of the service, Chanyeol offered Baekhyun to go home since it wasn't working, the tension was still too fresh, too high and he just couldn't think properly every time he saw the sadness hidden on Baekhyun's face. It's not like he broke his heart... right? No, Baekhyun is just like that with everyone, maybe he just needed love and it fell on Chanyeol. Maybe he needed so much in his heart to hold someone in his arms, to feel the presence of another person against him, a warmth to warm him up, that he clung to the person he was facing. Yeah, that's right, this time it was Chanyeol, but tomorrow it'll be someone else. During all these months, the manager saw him flirting with several customers, customers flirting with him too. He has always hated these visions, because it is against his ethics. Chanyeol has always taken his role very seriously, perhaps too seriously sometimes, severe on the edges, but he is a good manager, he respects his rules. No love at work or with an employee, to avoid problems. He has always wanted to have a young, dynamic, close and friendly team, and it is well known that ass stories spoil a lot of relationships. Chanyeol doesn't want to have to deal with drama in addition to all the work he has to do. So he stays away from all this, he is friendly but firm with his team, friendly enough for them to trust him, but firm enough to set a limit when they are at work. He is the manager and they must respect him, even if they are friends. Baekhyun's arrival changed everything in his team, and not only that. He could never help but look at him from the corner of his eye and say to himself that he is beautiful. He's magnificent, like an angel. He is also funny, appreciated by all his colleagues, but he has always annoyed Chanyeol, because he broke all his rules.

He sees him take his stuff before sitting at the bar, his head down and Chanyeol fights the urge of going to console him, wipe his cheeks and to kiss his tears away. His heart is tightening painfully, but he has to think about something else, so he acts as if nothing happened, as if Baekhyun was no longer there, as if he didn't give a damn. It's better this way.

"Baek. The blond was never good at hiding his emotions, so Jongin immediately saw that something was wrong and he was worried. It still worries him to see this little ball of life extinguished in this way. "Baek, tell me what's wrong."

"I'm just tired." He doesn't even bother to try to be convincing, he sighs, overwhelmed, tired.

"What did he do to you? You know that if he hurt you, I'm going to kick his ass so hard that even his future grandchildren will feel it." Baekhyun giggles sadly and looks up at Jongin. He is really lucky to have him, he always tries to make him laugh in his moments of sadness and it is the most beautiful proof of friendship possible.

"Thank you Nini."

"Don't thank me, just tell me what's going on in your head."

He doesn't really have a choice, does he? So he decides to tell him everything, ashamed and sad to admit out loud that he really is a fool.

"What an idiot!"

"It's okay, you know, I'll move on. It's just... I feel bad."

"Of what? You didn't do anything wrong. Except in his office, but seriously, Baek, what were you thinking?"

"I promise you, you don't want to know." He giggles. "I ruined everything, we could have been friends or at least acquaintances, but now it's over. He'll never want to talk to me again and I don't know if I want to talk to him anyway, I couldn't even look him in the eye after that. He rejected me. I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid, Baek, don't ever say that. Chanyeol is stupid, but I think he's just scared."

"Of what? Me? I don't know what I could do to him, I begged him to kiss me. Three times." It hurts to remember it, it's pathetic, it makes rejection even harder to accept. He would have died to kiss him, damn it, he wanted it more than anything, it was vital.

"Of himself. You told me he turned into a real fury, imagine what he could have done to you if he let himself be overwhelmed by emotions?" Baekhyun frowns, surprised and confused. Is Jongin really suggesting that he could have hurt Baekhyun or forced him to do something? Of course, he is scary when he is angry, but Baekhyun doubts that he can hurt someone. Then, the blond is no stranger to his explosion of rage.

"No, he... he's not like that."

"How can you be so sure? He's already had inappropriate behavior and gestures towards you, Baek." Baekhyun shakes his head, he doesn't want to believe it. He doesn't want to hear anyone say anything bad about Chanyeol. No, he's the only one who has the right to criticize him.

"Because he is... he is..." He's looking for examples, but nothing comes. No, Jongin can't be right, he refuses. "He wipes my tears. As soon as he saw me crying, he stopped screaming. I saw in his eyes that he was sorry, really."

Jongin's look is serious and he takes both hands on blond in his own. "Baek... I'm not saying he's a bad man and I don't doubt for a second that he was really sorry, but think about one thing. First of all, who made you cry?" 

  
Baekhyun refuses to believe that Chanyeol is completely insane. He couldn't explain it, but he feels it deep inside him, even though it's hard to admit that maybe he's not such a big asshole. Something about Baekhyun makes him act that way and he wants to know what, why and if possible change that. It was pretty stupid of him to think that maybe Chanyeol liked him, but at least he wants to try to make things right. If they are to work together, they must discuss and forget, start over from a new beginning and perhaps one day in the distant future they will become friends.

Except he meets a real ice cube every time he tries to talk to Chanyeol. The manager never has time, either pretending to be on the phone - Baekhyun has noticed that he was holding it upside down - or he finds an excuse. Baekhyun has to get his attention and force him to have this conversation somehow, but he doesn't know how. He doesn't know- until his eyes land on Sehun. The waiter with the pink t-shirt, a new one, is playing on his phone. In his defense, there are not many customers and so he has time to kill.

"Tell me mister Oh, what do I see?"

Sehun jumps because of Baekhyun who snuck up behind him without a sound. He puts his phone directly in his pocket, but his cheeks are already red from being caught in the act. "I... sorry, I was taking a break."

"A break? You started an hour ago and you already need a break?" Baekhyun is jubilant, he loves to play this role and even if he plays it wonderfully, he is really not cut out for it. Especially since not so long ago, it was him instead of Sehun.

"My boyfriend's auditioning, I just wanted to wish him luck." How is he supposed to be mad at him? Baekhyun refrains from pouting and pinching his cheeks so much, he is so cute.

He stays in his role and crosses his arms. "I understand, but it's not allowed." Sehun nods. "I'll let it go this time." He looks up at Baekhyun and smiles. "But you're gonna have to do something for me." Aaaaaaand that's what he was getting at.

He quickly explains to him what his plan is and the role Sehun will have to play, but the younger seems troubled.

"I... I can't Baekhyun. I really want to help you, but you know... I already have a boyfriend."

"I'm not asking you to kiss me, Sehun, relax. I just want him to go crazy enough to train me in his office."

The waiter is still confused, not very sure that Baekhyun's plan will work. On the contrary, he has the impression that it will only make things worse.

"Why don't you tell him directly that you have feelings for him?"

Baekhyun's eyes are getting bigger. "I don't have... feelings for him, I just want him to talk to me and make friends."

"By trying to make him jealous?" _Okay, Jongin number two, let's calm down and stop judging_. Okay, his plan is immature, but so far it's the only method that's worked.

"I don't want to make him jealous, just angry. He has stupid rules and he hates it when two of his employees start messing around. Please, Sehun, you're my only chance." He begs him and if his cute little voice doesn't work, he adds a pout, hands crossed in front of him to beg him in the most adorable way. He sees Sehun's eyes softening.

The young man sighs. "Very well."

"Oh, really? Thank you, thank you, thank you." The blond takes him into a quick hug. He has to prepare everything to carry out his plan and he doesn't waste a second. "I hope he won't fire you." He says when he leaves for joking, but Sehun glups.

"This is stupid." Sehun whispers this same sentence all the time while walking. He walks with Baekhyun to Chanyeol's office. The latter is sitting inside answering several emails with the door open in case someone needs him. Baekhyun doesn't dare look inside the office for fear of being caught, but he can perfectly imagine Chanyeol sighing in front of his computer screen.

"Say your lines and shut up." The assistant manager orders and the waiter rolls his eyes. Really, he finds this plan stupid and too childish, but considering the behaviors of Chanyeol and Baekhyun, it suits them pretty well.

"Baek, Baek, I need you." Baekhyun pushes his head into the palm of his hand. Sehun is handsome and perfect, but he's not a good actor. Not at all at all. "What?" He whispers as Baekhyun's eyes threatened to strangle him immediately.

"What do you need?" He speaks loud enough to make sure Chanyeol hears.

"You."

And as expected in the plan, they mimic the sounds of wet kisses that are a little too loud. Baekhyun pins himself heavily against the wall for the dramatic effect and holds his breath.

"We... we can't, not here." He pretends to be out of breath, even if all he wants to do is laugh at this absurdity. Sehun bites his lip to avoid laughing too. It's ridiculous, but they keep in mind that they have to get Chanyeol out of his office.

"Please, I miss you. I can't work around you without wanting to touch you, kiss you, feel you. I need you, now I don't care if it's against the _rules_." The keyword is out now and Baekhyun looks insistently at the open door. He's waiting, but Chanyeol hasn't moved yet. All right, don't worry, he's not discouraged.

"If I could, I'd let you take me here, against this wall. I have trouble concentrating too, but we have to wait, I really want this job." He does his best to be as convincing as possible and surprisingly he is quite good. Especially because he really means it. Not that he would let Sehun take him against this wall, but he cares about his job and would do anything to succeed.

"Baby, I-"

Their attention is drawn to the slamming office door.

"Hold your hormones until tonight and go back to work." Chanyeol's voice is weak because of the wall that separates them, but they can hear each word clearly and above all none of them perceives anger. Or any emotion at all. Baekhyun looks down and sighs sadly, disappointed.

"Baek, are you all right?" He smiles sadly at her and nods, he's fine, he'll get over it.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks anyway Sehun, you can go back to work, I'll... I'll stay here for a while, okay?" Sehun's heart breaks when he hears the sadness in the elder's voice. He seems so small, so sad, it's terrible.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Get back to work!" This time Chanyeol screams in his office and it's too much for Baekhyun.

"Fuck you!" He screams in turn and then walks quickly to the entrance of the restaurant. He pushes the door and takes a deep breath. He needs air, he suffocates. But the more he breathes, the more his chest compresses and it hurts him. Why the fuck does it hurt him? It is not yet dark, it is the weather Baekhyun prefers, when it is still daytime, but the night takes its rights. The sky is a deep blue and everything seems so old around him, like in an old movie. He likes this aesthetic. He surrounds himself with his arms as he looks up at the sky, it comforts him and calms him down. The pain starts to disappear, he can breathe again. He enjoys a few seconds, but he knows he's going to have to go back inside, he has a lot of work to do. Maybe it's not so bad after all, he'll keep his mind busy during those few hours.

One last breath and he enters the restaurant again. Immediately Sehun runs towards him, worried and relieved at the same time. He left so fast that Sehun couldn't follow him. 

"Baek." The smaller looks at Sehun with his bright little eyes, betraying his distress, his frustration, all the things that Chanyeol makes him feel and that he can't bury deep inside him. "I'm sorry, Baek." He apologizes, not for being a very bad actor, but for Chanyeol's reaction, Baekhyun's disappointment. Sehun doesn't want to see his friend with a broken heart, he doesn't deserve it. He steps forward and cuddles the blond in his arms, kissing his temple to comfort him.

"Why am I acting like a girl?" He naively asks, his voice camouflaged by Sehun's pink t-shirt.

"I think you know the answer."

Baekhyun sighs. First Jongin, now Sehun, all his friends are younger than him, but much wiser and above all they are always right. Always. He doesn't want to move, he feels good in Sehun's arms, but he stays there too long. Too long to be noticed by others. Colleagues start whispering to each other while Chanyeol doesn't take his eyes off them. Finally, Baekhyun takes a step back.

"Thank you Sehun, thank you for everything. Go back to work now." He gently strokes Sehun's arm and is about to return to Chanyeol's office. He keeps a low profile, his head down and his mouth closed until he enters the office to immerse himself in the administration. He hates it, being in front of all these papers, but it's necessary for the stocks and then it makes him something to look at to avoid Chanyeol's eyes. But, by the way, where is Chanyeol?

The blond notices that once in the middle of the room, the manager is no longer there. He doesn't know why, but it freaks him out. What if he's firing Sehun? Panicked, he turned around, but Chanyeol appeared in front of the door.

"Sehun didn't do anything, you can't fire him." That's the only thing he says in a hurry. He would be upset if Sehun lost his job just because of him and his stupid plan that didn't even work.

"Enough!" The manager enters and closes the door behind him. Tetanized, Baekhyun remains still, his legs refuse to walk. "Enough of Sehun, enough of you, you're both fired."

It's a cold shower, Baekhyun feels like a truck just ran over him. He can't do that, he can't do that.

"You told me you needed a reason to fire people."

"And I have, employees have reported your inappropriate behaviour to me and are uncomfortable working with both of you. The team is important, more important than us Baekhyun."

"Then fire me, but not Sehun, please. He hasn't done anything, he's very good at his job, he's a good person." The request surprises Chanyeol. He cares about Sehun as much as he's willing to do anything to save his ass, even give up his job?

"You're being ridiculous, but, fine." He shrugs his shoulders in a nonchalant way, as if it doesn't hurt him, but damn it annoys him. Sacrifice himself for Sehun? It's worthy of a romantic bullshit movie and Chanyeol hates that kind of movie.

"Thank you Chanyeol, you won't regret it. I'll... I'll go get my things." Baekhyun no longer knows how to feel, he is relieved for Sehun, but his heart is far too heavy. He holds back his tears, he cried too much in his last days and if he has to be fired, he wants to be fired with honour and pride. "I'm sorry Chanyeol, I... I really worked you know, I didn't want you to regret choosing me, but...well." He laughs nervously and runs a hand through his hair.

"I know." The manager's voice softens and Baekhyun can see the ghost of a sad smile on the edge of his lips. Or maybe it's his imagination that's playing tricks on him, again. "I don't regret, you're good at your job, Baekhyun."

And yet he fires him, how ironic is it? The blond one sniffs and rolls his eyes, it's not the time for the violins.

"I... can you let me tell them? That way, I could say goodbye to them, even if it will please some people."

"All right." Chanyeol swallows with difficulty, Baekhyun looks like a little puppy abandoned in the cold, shivering, with nowhere to go. It's hard to see him walk past him like that, because he doesn't deserve it. He doesn't deserve to have his cheeks drowned by tears and Chanyeol curses himself for being the cause of all these tears, of all this sadness. He blames himself and grabs Baekhyun's wrist before he had time to open the door. He doesn't turn around, his eyes stare at the ground, but his thumb gently caresses Baekhyun's small wrist. Baekhyun looks at the affectionate gesture, sad not to be able to enjoy it fully. He doesn't know how to take it, but he leaves himself the choice, two choices. He can give up or fight. He decides to give up.

"Are you uncomfortable working with me?" The manager answers him with a silence that means everything. Baekhyun bites his lower lip and nods absentmindly. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, but I... I really wanted you to kiss me." The manager still doesn't move, he just stops the movements of his thumb.

"I know you think it's just a whim and I have to do this with everyone, but the truth is, I only think about you all the time. And I hate myself for it, really." Once again, silence, more and more heavy. Baekhyun has the impression that he must continue, go further, but he also has the impression that he will sink, collapse if Chanyeol doesn't say anything. "You're always wiping my tears and even if it's just the one thing you can offer me, it's enough. You have no idea how much it is enough. I just want us to... forget everything and become friends."

Baekhyun's words touch Chanyeol, but he is too stubborn to show it, to move too.

"And Sehun, it was all fake. We're friends, he's like a little brother. And besides, he already has someone, who is much more handsome than me, so anyway I wouldn't have had a chance." He laughs sadly, his eyes riveted on Chanyeol who doesn't spare him a glance. He knows he's going to collapse, his legs are already shaking. "Please talk, say something." He whispers intimately. He needs something, an answer, a yes, a no, whatever, he needs something.

But nothing comes and his heart breaks even more. "Chanyeol." He says his name in a cry and the manager clenches his teeth. "If you have nothing to say, then get off me." He asks, a shaky authority, a shaky voice. With his other hand, he tries to remove Chanyeol's hand. He doesn't want to stay in the same room with him anymore, it's unbreathable, he suffocates again.

"Chanyeol, get off me!" He raises his voice, almost hysterical, when he can't get that hand off him. He starts hitting him, then hits him arm and finally Chanyeol reacts. He shoots violently at his wrist, Baekhyun screams in pain and surprise before hitting one of the office walls. He opens his mouth to protest, but Chanyeol captures his lips.

At first Baekhyun finds it hard to believe, immobilized by surprise, but he manages to open his mouth to let Chanyeol's tongue pass through. The sensation is burning, Chanyeol's tongue awakens all his senses, licks and intertwines with his gently. He licks his lips with greed and Baekhyun lets himself be done, totally immersed in the kiss, totally delivered to Chanyeol's mouth, his hands, his body, he can do whatever he wants with him as long as he stays there. The blond's arms surround Chanyeol's neck, takes the opportunity to bring him closer to him and deepen this kiss. An involuntary moan escapes when Chanyeol bites his lower lip. He forgets how to breathe when Chanyeol stops kissing him, it's his only oxygen now and he needs it.

"Baekhyun." The hoarse, breathless voice calls him, it's the sexiest thing he's ever heard. "I'm sorry for everything." His voice moves away and Baekhyun opens his eyes. He grabs his shirt and frowns.

"Don't you dare to leave now." He won't let him do it, even if he has to chase him with an axe all over Seoul. He can't leave him like that, in this state, out of breath and overwhelmed by his emotions. He needs more, he needs answers to his questions.

"Baek, I'm sorry, I can't."

"Stop it! Stop with the stupid apologies." A step forward two steps back is typical of Chanyeol, but this time Baekhyun has more than enough. "You made up all these stupid rules because you're scared. I don't know what scares you, Chanyeol, but don't be afraid of me. I'm not leaving, I'm here for you, just for you. You can take anything you want Chanyeol, I'll give you everything. It's all yours, right in front of you, so take you fucking coward."

Chanyeol is stunned, he looks at the little blond boy and the glow in his eyes doesn't lie, they brighten up when he looks at Chanyeol, shine with a small spark, a little fire.

"You're so beautiful." He declares timidly, dazzled by the unparalleled beauty of this boy. Every day a little more. Baekhyun's cheeks warm to the compliment and a silly smile appears on his lips. "I want to take everything, but I'm afraid that if I touch you, you'll break." The words make Baekhyun's heart beat, it's unexpected and he doesn't care if he breaks, he wants Chanyeol, it's all he wants.

"Dont be afraid." Without embarrassment, Baekhyun kisses him again, a promising little kiss, he lets him desire more, then he pushes the giant on his seat. He doesn't join him, his long thin fingers slide on his own clothes, they unbutton the buttons of his shirt gently and sensually.

"Do you remember? I want to haunt all your thoughts, I want you to know exactly how I look." He says most naturally of the world, although the slight rose of his cheeks betrays his shyness. He undresses in front of Chanyeol, his heart beating madly, but Chanyeol's look reassures him. He sees in his eyes how much he appreciates it, he feels beautiful in his eyes, admired, desired and it excites him even more. He takes off his shirt, then his pants slide along his milky legs. He exposes himself in front of Chanyeol, body and soul. The blond is satisfied to see Chanyeol' bulge in his pants.

"I'm yours Chanyeol, you can do anything you want with me. All you have to do is tell me and I will do it, I will do anything for you, anything to hear you moan my name." He takes a step and puts his hands on Chanyeol's shoulders, his dark eyes animates Baekhyun with an ardent fire. He chews his lip and stops himself from going too fast. He wants Chanyeol to tell him when he's ready, to allow him to touch him or himself to touch himself. "I'd do anything to make it the only thing you'll be able to say. I'd do anything to let you know that you're the only person I care about. No matter what happens during the day, I'll always finish it with you because it's the only thing i want to."

"Baek." Chanyeol threw his head back, eyes closed. The words seem to work on him.

"Yes, baby, you can take me anywhere. Eat me, ruin me, you're the only person who will have the right to make me cry and beg you." He grabs Chanyeol's neck and embarks him into a hot and messy kiss, filled with pleasure and lust. He can't control himself anymore.

The piece is burning, the two bodies are called each other and want to be one. Baekhyun is on a cloud, his mind clouded by his manager's addictive and delicious kisses. He kisses giving him goose bumps, his legs shake every time he licks his lips or bites a particular part of his neck. And his blood is heading south, unable to calm his nerves any longer. He wants Chanyeol and he can't hide it anymore. He can blame him, the giant sucks his tongue without embarrassment, licks his neck and his finger gently titillates one of his nipples. He drives him crazy, drugged.

"Tell me I can touch you, Yeol." His voice whines desperately, his hardness is starting to hurt, but he doesn't care, all he wants to do is touch Chanyeol. Chanyeol nods, but it's not enough for Baekhyun. He takes his face between his hands and presses on his cheeks with his fins, he looks like a fish, but he still remains magnificent.

"I need your words, I need you to talk to me." Oh, Chanyeol knows that, Baekhyun has always been waiting for compliments, consciously or not. He always saw how Baekhyun's face was lowered every time he didn't get what he wanted.

"You can Baek, but stop talking and do something." You shouldn't tell him twice, he undresses Chanyeol directly and his hands are attracted by his perfectly drawn chest. His index finger traces each muscle with delight, it's art. Chanyeol is a work of art. And he understands that the manager is as impatient as he is when he takes Baekhyun's hand and licks his fingers. The hardness of Baekhyun twitches.

"For you?" He asks Chanyeol who nods. Baekhyun smiles. "Nope, I have other plans for you."

He gets up and takes Chanyeol's hand in his. The manager is apprehensive, but trusts him enough not to ask questions. He simply follows Baekhyun's instructions, his hands on his desk. He doesn't see him, but he knows Baekhyun is squatting between his legs. He only feels his hands resting on his buttocks after taking off his pants, then a warm, damp tongue playing with his entrance. Baekhyun starts timidly, it's the first time he's done it to someone, but Chanyeol's sound reactions give him confidence. His tongue turns around his entrance and his hand ventures forward to help him relax. He caresses his cock on his fingertips while his tongue penetrates his intimacy. He wants to prepare him as well as possible, as deliciously as possible, but it's hard to concentrate when Chanyeol releases such low and exciting moans. Baekhyun fights his desire to lay his hands on himself and penetrates Chanyeol more deeply. It's delicious how his tongue can pleasure Chanyeol that way, but it's not enough. He stops, kisses everything part of Chanyeol's back while standing still. 

"You're so delicious, I can eat you all day." Chanyeol moans at the praise, it's enough for Baekhyun to push the tip of his cock inside of him, slowly. The long and thin cock fits perfectly into the narrow entrance. It's amazing, hot, Baekhyun feels so good. 

"Move."

Baekhyun's hands grab Chanyeol's hips and he starts to move. Too delicately for the big man who tells him to go faster. Baekhyun can't deny him that and speeds up his movements, he wants Chanyeol to feel him deep inside his body and the rhythm works. Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun's hair and pulls them firmly as he pounds into him.

"Keep going, keep going." Chanyeol is out of breath and his eyes are rolling on the back of his head. "It's too good, keep going." Baekhyun finally found his prostate and the shock stretched Chanyeol's entire body as a long moan sounded from his lips.

"Baek... sto... p." Chanyeol is close to his orgasm, the ball in his belly indicates it to him, but he doesn't want to come like that.

"Did I hurt you?" Baekhyun asks, panicked. He immediately withdrew for fear of having hurt Chanyeol.

"No." The manager turns and finally faces Baekhyun, the only thing he missed was to see his face. Both of them are just starting, but they're already red and sweaty. His hand caresses Baekhyun's soft face. "You're perfect, but I want to hear you cry."

Baekhyun is pressed against the wooden desk, his hands, his head and part of his upper body against it. The first push is wild, Baekhyun makes a surprising cry.

"You don't lose t-AWH." He thrusts again and again. The pace is slow, but the thrusts are deep and take Baekhyun's breath away. He never liked being taken from behind, but by Chanyeol it's an experience he wants to repeat every day. The blond begins to meow, he bites his own arm not to scream too loudly, but when Chanyeol increases the pace he begins to lose control. His body rubs painfully against the desk, his dick also hits against it, but every time Chanyeol comes out and in he forgets everything.

"Ch...Cha...n, o...oh." Chanyeol's powerful pushs give him an unprecedented pleasure, he loses his words, all he can do is grab the desk firmly. A particular push makes him scream unintentionally and Chanyeol smirks.

"Sweet spot baby?" He is right, he starts again, delighted to have found the little ball of nerves and abuses it every time he goes back and forth, Baekhyun is no more than a moaning mess, tears are formed in his eyes.

"I... can...t b..." The pleasure is so intense that he can no longer breathe, his limbs abandon him and he can do nothing to avoid drowning himself in the pleasure Chanyeol gives him.

"You can't do what anymore?"

"Brea... oh god." His mind fogs up, he pushes his head against the desk, screaming obscenities while crying. "Ch...an." He cries and moans and cries and cries and moans. He's close, very close to exploding, Chanyeol can feel it. He lifts Baekhyun's pelvis a little up and sinks even deeper into him, his feet no longer touch the ground and his legs are nothing more than jelly.

Chanyeol leans to kiss his back and cover it with tenderness as he rapes his prostate mercilessly.

"You want to come, hm?" Baekhyun nods, but cry even louder. Chanyeol's animalistic rhythm is sending him into the clouds, but he can't do it alone. He can't reach his painful dick, he doesn't even have the strength to move his arms.

"C... an't." Chanyeol giggles against his skin and licks his neck. "Ca...nt, please--". Baekhyun cries with frustration, his head against the desk while Chanyeol moans deliciously in his ear. Everything about this guy makes him lose his mind, but now he's really afraid of going completely insane. Chanyeol fucks the sanity out of him and he likes it, he loves it so fucking much.

"Do you want me to stop?" If he had the strength, he would hit him to say such stupid things.

"N..no, for fu...ck, I... Cha...n I, deep-er." And Chanyeol obeys, he lifts the little one's pelvis a little more, very light to handle him as he wishes, for an even deeper angle. He aims directly at his prostate.

"Cum for me beautiful." He whispers in his ear. "You take me so well, you're amazing." Baekhyun moans with every compliments.

"I'm... I'm s... o cl-"

"I know, I... oh fuck Baek you make me feel so good." He moans against his skin and bites his shoulder. He is close too, it is a miracle that he lasted so long when the sight of Baekhyun's totally ruined body under him crying with pleasure could make him come immediately. The fever invades the blond's entire body and this time it's too much for him.

"CHA-" He comes violently in a silent cry. His whole already weakened body trembles with the intensity of his orgasm and the walls close violently around Chanyeol, who continues to push without giving him a break. He is hunting for his orgasm, but he has not changed his angle and hits Baekhyun's prostate with each blow. Chanyeol straightens up and starts pushing even harder, so hard that they move the heavy wooden desk. Baekhyun doesn't have time to recover from his orgasm because Chanyeol keeps sending lightning bolts through his body over and over again. Given the intensity of his first orgasm, Baekhyun is sure that he will not survive the second, especially since it happens quickly, too quickly. His body is too exhausted to fight, he is already hard again and trembling.

"Chanyeol-"

"Sorry beautiful, I'm...coming...soon."

"Faster." Who is he to refuse something to Baekhyun? He goes faster, impossiblely fast as the familiar warmth settles in his stomach and spreads throughout his body. In a last effort, he comes in Baekhyun with a long growl. And Baekhyun comes a second time crying.

Chanyeol drops Baekhyun on the desk, out of breath, and lies on the ground so as not to crush Baekhyun, but without Chanyeol's support Baekhyun's legs no longer carry him and he lets himself fall to the ground. Chanyeol delicately puts the boy on himself, his head against his chest. He looks exhausted.

"Did I go too hard?" Baekyun giggles lazily and hits him on the top of the head. Twice. "Hey!"

"It's to stop you from asking questions that are stupider than you are." Baekhyun can't help but smile stupidly as he looks at Chanyeol and his sulky little pout. "I've never been so satisfied, you fucking fucker." The manager smiles, at first gently, then a little too proudly to Baekhyun's taste.

"I was always told I was really good." Baekhyun hits him again.

"It was exceptional because you had an exceptional partner."

"Yes." The giant removes the few locks stuck to Baekhyun's still sweaty face. He is satisfied once done, to be able to observe this face. That's what's exceptional. "Next time, I want to look you in the eye when you come."

"Does that mean there'll be a next time?"

"I... I don't know, if you want?"

And Baekhyun smiles. His smile widens even more when he realizes that he doesn't want a next time, but many next times.

"I want every day to be the next time."

"Do you know that we're still gonna have to work from time to time?"

Baekhyun laughs at the remark until he remembers. He's jobless.


End file.
